Betrayed
by iiredqueenii
Summary: After being betrayed by Maven, Mare decides to choose differently and accept Maven's offer to become his red queen. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**I really loved the book red queen so I decided to write a fan fiction about it ( cause I'm an 8th grader with no life) This is my first fan fic and it's probably gonna suck haha sorry not sorry. Well let the terrible writing begin. Oh and btw I ship maven and mare so hard so if you don't then leave. K thanks:) (This picks off from when maven visits mare and Cal's cell after he betrayed them in the first book)**

 _Maven reaches out a hand, grabbing at me between the bars. When his fingers closed over the bare skin of my wrist, I feel nothing but repulsion. He holds me tight, like I'm some kind of Lifeline. Something has snapped in him, revealing a desperate child, pathetic, hopeless thing trying to hold on to his favorite toy._

 _" I can save you."_

"You betrayed your father. You betrayed your brother. And you betrayed me" I managed to spit out.

"I know and I'm sorry I-"

"No your not"

"Mare I-"

"I loved you Maven." tears started rolling down my cheeks and I felt the urge to throw up.

"Mare please. Be my red queen. I… I love you" now tears were starting to fall down his pale cheeks

My heart stopped. I never felt so much hatred and so much love for a person. He betrayed you.

I wanted to slap, hit, kick, and hurt him in anyway possible. I wanted to tell him that I would never be with him. Ever. But I couldn't.

I slowly tilted my head up gazing at his soft blue eyes. I didn't see a murderous silver king, but the boy I knew or at least I thought I knew.

" I will be your red queen." I don't know why I said those six words. I probably won't ever know what made me say them. All I know is I said it and that saved my life or what's left of it.

Maven's face lit up "good choice." he said with a smirk on his face.

Two sentinels led me out of my cell leaving cal behind. I kept my eyes to the floor. I couldn't bare to look at him. But as we left the cell I could help myself and I spared him a glance. After I saw the betrayal in his eyes I wish I hadn't. It doesn't matter. He will be dead soon.

The two sentinels dragged my weak body across the castle floor. I was in so much pain I could barely walk. They led me to a beautiful room. The walls were painted silver and there was a huge bed in the middle of the room. My old bed wasn't nearly as nice as this one. There were two other doors which I assumed one was a closet and the other was a bathroom.

As the sentinels left, a very skinny red entered. She set neatly folded clothes on the bed and instructed me to change into them. I did as I was told.

The clothes were plain, a black skirt that went just above my knees and a white button up long sleeve tee shirt.

The maid exited the room as I finished putting on my cloths. Once the door slammed shut I heard a little click. She locked me in. There was no way out.

I went to the bathroom to wash my face and attempt to tame my tangled brown hair. As I looked in the mirror, I couldn't stop thinking about my family. What would they think of me?.

I heard a loud knock at the door. I was expecting to hear Mavin's voice but to my horror I heard Evangeline's.

"I heard I was being replaced by a filthy red"

Fear spread inside my heart. I tried to summon my lighting. Again and again. It wouldn't come. I was defenseless.

Evangeline noticed my terror and her smirk grew wider. She drew out three metal blades all aimed right at me. "Don't worry little lighting girl, this will be quick"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I'll try to write a new chapter twice a week It just depends on how much hw I have. Enjoy the chapter:)**

 **(It's kinda bad but oh well)**

I scream for help hoping someone would come to my rescue, but I knew by the time they come it would be too late. Evangeline slowly makes her way towards me. Her stupid smirk growing wider with each step.

" You have no lightning and nowhere to run." she informs me as if I already didn't know. "You really are a pathetic creature, Mare"

My name on Evangeline's lips made me cringe

" leave me alone." It was all I could manage to say.

Evangeline gave a little laugh and suddenly shot one of her blades at me. The blade barely missed me scraping across the skin of my ear. Something told me the next blade wouldn't miss, so I decided to do what I do best. I ran.

I'm not sure where I was going to go, there is was no escaping my cell of a room.

Panicking I spotted a small window above my bed and smashed through it, falling 3 stories down. I landed on a soft patch of grass shattering one of my legs.

I started crawling away from the window yelling for help. I was out of breath and my leg was in so much pain that I felt as if I would never be able to walk again. Where's Maven when I actually need him?

I heard a small thump and I immediately realized Evangeline jumped after me. It didn't take her long to catch up to my crawling body. She roughly turned my body face up and crushed my stomach with her foot. She drew out a long metal sword and aimed it straight at my heart.

"How do you think your gonna get away with this?" I scream almost in tears. I close my eyes expecting the sting of her sword but it never came. I felt Evangeline's foot lift off my stomach.

"Mare"

I heard Maven's soft voice. I was saved, from Evangeline at least.

"Maven?" I ask opening my eyes.

"I'm here Mare."

"Is… is she dead?"

"No not yet."

Maven picks me up carrying me and my shattered leg back to the castle.

"She almost killed me." I mutter

"And she will pay for it."

"How?"

Maven smirks, "oh don't worry, I have something special planned for her."

Maven leads me into a small room with nothing but a single chair in it. He rests me on the chair and I wince in pain.

"Don't worry, a healer will be here soon."

I give him a small nod and he leaves the room. I wanted to scream at him and kiss him at the same time. I couldn't decide whether I loved him or hated him. Maybe both.

Once my leg was healed I was escorted back to my room. I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep. After a while I was woken up to a loud knock. I saw a red envelope slip under my door.

I stared at it curiously. Whatever was it couldn't be good. I slowly reached out for it and opened it up revealing a note:

 _Dear Mare,_

 _The execution of Cal and Evangeline will take place tomorrow morning at the bowl of bones. I will send maids to get you ready before noon and I will personally escort you the execution._

 _Sincerely, Maven_

A shiver went down my spine


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not really sure where I'm going with this fan fic so I guess I'll just have to wing it. So here's the third chapter (I tried to make it a little bit longer). Reviews would be great so I know what I'm writing isn't just complete crap (which it kinda is) haha I love how confident I am. I'm not really good when it comes to characters but I tried my best. Enjoy guys:)**

"I could barely sleep last night. My mind wouldn't shut up about Cal. I couldn't stop thinking about the boy I stole that coin from. That stupid coin. Why the hell did I have to steal it?

Cal was going to be dead soon. I was going to watch him die and Evangeline too, even though she deserves nothing more than to die. I would have joined them too if I wasn't such a coward or just a sucker for Mavens puppy dog eyes. The thought of Maven spreads fear, hatred, love, pity, and disgust in my heart.

I suddenly felt two hands on my shoulders shaking me violently. I opened my eyes to find a maid leaning over me trying to wake me up.

"Lady Barrow, you need to get up we're late." _Lady Barrow?_

I quickly get up and out of my bed and I spotted another maid frantically searching through my closet trying to find something decent for me to wear.

"This will suffice." She mutters to herself.

The maid throws a long, strapless purple dress with silver jewels on it at me.

"Please get it on at once." She says with a slight hint of panic in her voice.

I hesitate at first but then I give a small nod. I head over to the bathroom dragging my dress behind me. The bathroom consists of a shower, toilet, sink, and mirror. The walls were painted silver and a painting of an ugly, yet elegant women's hung over the toilet. I didn't recognize the women but I assumed she was Once the queen of Norta.

I stared at the dress for a bit and then started to put it on. As I was halfway in my dress I heard knocks.

" Where's Mare?" I hear Maven ask calmly.

"She's not ready yet, your highness," one of the maids replies with fear clearly marked in her voice. Why were they so afraid?

"You had specific orders to have her ready at eleven sharp."

"Please, your highness she woke up late"

"And that was her fault?"

"No, your highness"

"If you can't do your job then you are no use to me."

"Please, your highness!" The other maid cries out. "Please don't send us to the choke!"

Maven only growls and with the wave of his hand the maids get dragged away by two sentinels. I quickly realized I wouldn't see those maids ever again and I shivered in discust.

I stopped trying to pry the dress on me expecting to hear maven call out for me, but all I hear is silence.

"Maven?" I call out from the bathroom once I finished putting on my dress. "Is that you?" I ask already knowing the answer.

I heard a sigh. "Yes Mare, it's me" his voice was much softer than before. "Are you going to come out of the bathroom?" I guess he was waiting for me to come out.

I open the door revealing Maven and those eyes. Those stupidly beautiful eyes. The longer I stared at them the less disgusted I became. Maven looked very handsome. His dark hair was messily styled and a crown worth more money than my family will ever see sat on his head. He was wearing a suit and tie. At least he's going to look good at his own brothers execution.

"You look beautiful." He said with his eyes wide with affection.

"Thank you, your highness, it's a shame the maids never finished painting me." I was fighting the urge to scream at him. How could he let his brother die?

"There's no point in covering you with makeup. Everyone knows the truth about you now."

I was in shock. My mind was racing with all the terrible things the slivers would do to me knowing my true blood color. I held my hands to my neck imaging them tying a rope around my neck and hanging me "How did they find out, your highness?" I say as calmly as I possibly could.

Maven didn't note my fear. "I told them." He answers simply.

"And what exactly did you tell them, your highness?" I ask both curious and fearful.

Maven shrugged "I told them you were a red with a red mother and sliver mother."

"So you didn't tell them the truth."

" I told them the truth about your blood."

"What are you playing at, Maven?"

"Mare, if you're going to be my queen the people need to know the truth."

"They're going to hate me. They're going to riot and try to kill me because I'm a red. The people won't approve." I say trying to hide the fear and frustration in my voice.

Maven sighs and takes a couple of steps closer to me. He was so close that I could feel the heat from his breath. Him being this close only reminded me of the terrible deeds he's done and I feel repulsion.

"Mare Barrow, I won't let anyone hurt you. Ever. Understand?"

I quickly look at my feet fighting back tears. How could he say this when all he's done was hurt me? Maven lifts my chin forcing me to look him in his eyes. Those hypnotizing eyes.

"Anyone who doesn't see you fit to be queen will suffer the consequences anyone who threatens you will be punished and that includes my mother. I love you, Mare." he grabs my hand and before I could react he presses his soft lips against mine. Something about the kiss reminds me of the boy I thought he was. I kiss him back. Letting go of all my fear, rage, and disgust for him.

I'm in love with the boy who betrayed me and the Scarlet guard. I feel so much guilt but I push it aside. What has become of me?

I suddenly fall back into reality. "Maven." I say pulling myself away from him. "You don't have to do it, you don't have to kill Cal."

"Mare, you don't understand." His eyes fill with sorrow. " They think he killed my father. The people won't be satisfied unless I kill my brother."

"But you killed your father. Your the murderer" I said so quietly I didn't think maven heard me.

Maven looked as if I just slapped him and for a second I thought he was going to slap me. " It was all my mother's idea. She's making all my decisions and I can't stand it, but I'm king now and I don't need her anymore. Soon she will end up just like my father." Maven says with so much bitterness I flinch.

"You used her like you used me."

"Yes, and I'm sorry Mare" he reaches out and grabs my hand.

I pull his hand away " Your going to kill your mother." I Say still not believing his words.

Maven nods. "I don't need her."

"You need a mother."

"she's a terrible mother, she gave me no love." Maven says his eyes filled with pain. I give him a small kiss on his forehead and I'd feel sorry for him if he wasn't about to have his own brother killed.

Mavens blushes " I think it's time to go, you ready?"

I give a horrified face thinking about all the ways Cal could be murdered. Maven gives me a sympathetic smile, letting me know that it's going to be okay, but it's not. He holds his arm out and I grab it not even bothering to force a fak smile as he leads me out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here's the next chapter for all the three people who actually read this story. Haha enjoy. its kinda sort. Oops.**

As I walked across the hall with Maven I noticed it was dead silent. The only thing that was heard was the sound of my high heels hitting the cold floor. No one was roaming the royal hallways. It didn't take me long to realize it was because they were all at Cal's execution, excitedly awaiting the death of a prince the were once loyal to.

The mystery of how Cal was going to die was eating me alive. I'm sure it was going to be as humiliating as possible. A shiver went down my spine and suddenly I found myself breathing really heavily.

I felt dizzy and nauseous. I had trouble standing and I almost fell over. Maven caught me preventing me from smashing into the floor.

"Mare, are you okay?" Maven asked with a concerned look on his face. Maven didn't let go of me, keeping me from falling over a second time. Maven's arms around me calmed me a little and I felt a lot less dizzy.

"I think so." I say in a small voice.

"You don't sound so sure"

" Well what did you expect Maven?" I snap at him. "For me to happily skip across the halls on my way to witness Cal's death?"

"What did Cal ever do for you?"

"He-"

" he's just like all the silvers maybe even worse. You hate silvers Mare, so why do you care about the the death of one?"

His only answer was my silence.

" Your in love with him. I hate to break it to you Mare, but he's going to die. I'm going to kill him and all you can do is watch. So I'd get over him."

Tears started to form in my eyes. Did Maven really just say that? I actually thought there was good in him. I thought wrong. I wanted to run. Away from Maven. Away from the castle. Away from my life. So that's what I did.

I kicked off my high heels and sprinted down the hallway. My mascara was running from all the tears. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't expect to get far. I just wanted be alone or at home with my mom, dad, and siblings but for all I knew the were dead.

"Mare!" I heard Maven call after me and he broke into a sprint too trying to catch up to me.

I turned a couple corners and found my self on the balcony bawling my eyes out. Crying for my family and the life I once knew.

I heard the door slide open and Maven entered. I expected him to pull me away from the balcony and yell at me. Maybe even hurt me, but he didn't. He slowly wrapped his arms around me. He was the last person I wanted to be hugging but I couldn't help it, he made me feel so warm. I pressed my face in his chest and continued to sob. Maven placed his chin on the top of my head giving it little kisses every once in a while.

"I have to go." Maven said after what felt like an eternity. "You don't have to come with me"

I shake my head. "No. I do"

"Mare-"

"Maven please"

"your a very confusing person Mare" Maven chuckled as he use his sleeve to wipe the mascara off my face. "I'm sorry"

Sorry didn't seem to be enough, but I still grabbed his hand and let him lead me to the arena.

After we walked for a while I heard the screaming of a crowd.

Maven stopped me. "You ready?" He asked.

I waited a little before giving a nod. A sentinel led us to a balcony above the arena giving a perfect view. A loud voice boomed " His Majesty King Maven of house Calore and house Merandus" Maven stepped onto the balcony allowing himself to be seen. The whole crowd was cheering and whistling very enthusiastically for their young king. " and her majesty Lady Mare Barrow" as soon as I stepped into the crowds view they started throwing boos at me and tossing and yelling death threats.

I responded by making the most intimidating face I could, but it only made me look more stupid. Maven looked angry and unsatisfied with the crowds reaction. "Please," he said " let's give lady Barrow a warmer welcome" the crowed reluctantly clapped not daring to disobey their king.

After Maven was satisfied he continued " As you all know we are all here today to witness the execution of my older brother. He has killed my father, your king and for that he must pay. He betrayed his kingdom and he betrayed you and tonight silver blood will spill."

I closed my eyes attempting to block out all his lies.

"Evangeline of house Samos will join him for attempted murder of lady Barrow"

The crowd goes silent. I'm guessing they didn't know Evangeline was going to join Cal. "And now let the execution begin" Maven finished as as soon as he did The crowd went wild Looking thirsty for blood.

Cal and Evangeline stepped onto the arena on opposite ends. They both looked terrible. They're hair messy and tangled and their bodies were covered in dirt. Evangeline's makeup was smeared all over her face and cal had giant bags under his eyes. Prison life didn't suit them well.

I let out a small gasp "Maven?" I ask " are they going to...fight each other?"

Maven, who was still staring down at the arena replied with an evil smirk. Which made me smirk. Evangeline didn't stand a chance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so it's been awhile but I'm back and I'm slowly dying cause a have to wait like an eternity for the next red queen to come out. But here's the next chapter:). I'll try my best to update once a week but no promises.**

At first cal and Evangeline just stood there staring at each other. They seemed unable to move, not wanting to fight each other to the death. I couldn't blame them. Evangeline was the one to move first. She drew out here three metal daggers ready to strike. Cal reacted by moving quickly and swiftly towards Evangeline. His face determined and his flaming hands pressed into fists.

Evangeline threw all three of her daggers one by one at cal in attempt to slow him down but he dodged them with ease. Evangeline ducked and rolled to her side barely escaping one of Cal's fireballs he threw her way. When Cal was barely a few feet way from Evangeline, she drew out her long metal sword. But just like it failed to kill me, it would also fail to kill Cal. The sword melted from Cal's heat and Evangeline was corned and defenseless. She was no match for a human flamethrower.

" I don't want to kill you" I heard cal say with an extremely cautious look. The only reply he got was silence and a few tears. As tough as Evangeline acted, she was still a coward.

"Please don't" she managed to spit out in between sobs.

Cal's face was so wide with fear it almost made me laugh. For once he had no idea what to do.

I turned towards maven curious to see his reaction to all of this, but the face I saw was barely recognizable. Maven looked bloodthirsty and vicious. He seemed very tempted to jump Into the arena and kill them both if he didn't see some blood soon.

The sound of screechy metal met my ears and I jerked my head back towards the arena. Metal spikes of all different shapes and sizes covered the floor leaving little space to walk.

This seemed to cheer Evangeline up, replacing her tears with a smirk. Before Cal could react Evangeline tore off a piece of metal from one of the spikes and sent it right into Cal's back.

I shut my eyes quickly wishing I never saw what I just did. I heard Cal's agonizing screams and they made me flinch. I kept my eyes closed not wanting to see Cals bloody dead body lying on the floor. I cursed at Maven under my breath, infuriated that he was the one who planned this with the help of his mother, keeping Evangeline's strengths and Cal's weakness in mind.

i couldn't image throwing my sister in an arena and forcing her to fight a silver to the death. How Maven was enjoying seeing his brother die was beyond me.

"What's the meaning of this." I heard maven say in a vexed tone. I opened my eyes and I wasn't expecting to see what I saw. Farley in the arena with Cal on her shoulder. There was another man too helping Evangeline up. He looked so much like my brother shade for a second I thought it was him. But it couldn't be. Shade was dead, just like the rest of my family.

Around the arena there were silver soldiers with guns aiming at the intruders. Ready to fire at their young kinds command.

"Fire!" Maven ordered his soldiers, "fire now!" Before the first shot was fired Farley, the man, and Cal disappeared into thin air leaving Evangeline -and me- behind. I heard gunshots and Evangeline was struck in countless places. Her lifeless body fell to the floor and her dozens of bullet wounds were clearly seen.

I was expecting the crowd to go wild over Evangeline's gory death but I noticed for the first time they were gone. I guessed they were cleared out when Farley showed up and I was too distracted to notice.

I was grinning and happiness spread through me. Farley is alive and she has Cal. But why would she need Cal? Why would she take him and leave me? She thinks I betrayed her and the scarlet guard. She thinks I betrayed my blood. I wouldn't be surprised if she wanted nothing to do with me. I was just as bad as Maven.

Maven stood up and pulled me out of my seat. "What do you know?" He asked.

His tone scared me a little bit and I weakly replied. " I don't know what that was"

"Liar" he screamed at me and I was startled. I was beginning to miss the sweet boy he was before the execution. Where has he gone to? I really hoped that he was acting this way because of all the stress. I chose to believe that there was good inside him. That's why I wasn't going to give up. Not yet.

"I'm not lying" I said with more confidence in my voice.

"I would hope not because that would mean very bad things for you" he said bitterly and then left me alone to stare at the soldiers taking away Evangeline's body. I turned around heading for the door when I saw the man the was in the arena. Only I knew this man. This man was my brother, my dead brother.

"Shade?"

"hi mare"


	6. Chapter 6

**So I've been living my life theses past couple months, over my obsessive red queen phase and as I was sitting at my desk attempting to read a textbook about geography or some shit I remember this fan fic existed. After I had a small lil cringe attack I decide that in order for the next phase of my life to continue I had to finish this fan fic. I did try to reread what I previously wrote but I couldnt get past the first couple pharagraphs. But it's k. Anyway here it is, the finale of betrayed that no one has been waiting for!**

"Shade!" I screamed as I wrapped him around my pale arms. "We need to leave, we need to get out of here."

"I know, I know," he panted, winded from whatever he was doing previously. "Follow me, child." I took his sweaty hand and blindly followed him.

"Shade, please how are you not dead?" My question was ignored, maybe he just didn't hear me. He led me down a long hallway that seemed semi familiar. We reached a set of doors that I could only assume led to the outside world. "Shade," I decide to try again, "How are you here?"

Instead of replying my brother shoved open the doors and shuffled me out. There a saw a vehicle, almost as fancy as the one I had rode in when I was first forced into this awful palace. "Shade, is this yours?" I was astonished.

"Girl," my brother finally spoke, "who you keep callin shade?"

"You, of course," confusion was spreading through me.

The man who I had believed to be shade walked into the vehicle and pulled out a cardboard box. "I'm Patrica," his brows furrowed, " the pizza delivery man." He opened the cardboard box to reveal a round object with melted cheese all over. " a dude named Mah-vin ordered this, I want my 12.50." He stuck out his hand righted as I reached for a slice of the food.

As I ate the pizza I forgot I had to chew. I chocked. And then I died.

 **The End. I'm v hungry and I'm sorry bout this chapter. Have great life, and if any one here likes twenty one pilots, don't worry the new albums probably gonna come out soon. But probably not.**


End file.
